Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899)
Johan Christoffer Ruuth (1823-1899) was the first minister in Stöde, Sweden from 1859 through 1899. Parents *Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) *Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) Swedish ecclesiastical biography Johan Christopher Ruuth f. i Hede prästgård 9 febr. 1823. Föräldrar: khden J. C. Ruuth och Elisabet Marg. Nordenström. Fadern hade aflidit före hans födelse och modern dog då han var 2¾ år. De föräldralösa barnen utplanterades bland hjälpsamma släktingar, och Johan Christoffer upptogs af sin moster Anna Märta Nordenström, g. m. komm. i Stöde Anders Hasselgren, och han blef sålunda till sist kyrkoherde i den församling, i hvars lilla kapellansgård han växte upp och vann sin första uppfostran. Stud. i Upsala vt. 1842, prästv. 29 juni 1846 till komm. adj. i Långsele, tjänstgjorde senare på året ss. tillf. past. i Häggdånger och past. adj. i Berg, där han, ss. v. pastor kvarstannade större delen af år 1848, vidare past. adj. i Lit 1849-52, v. past. i Nora juni-nov. 1852; förordn. att biträda högv. biskopen som pastor i Hsands stad 17 nov. 1852, högmässopred. i Hsand med past. vård. 11 febr. 1853; aflade past. ex. 20 juli 1858; utn. i nåder till khde i Stöde pastorat 4 juni 1859, tilltr. genast; v. kontr. prost i Medelpad från början af år 1888, ordin. kontr. prost 27 juni s. å., erhöll på begäran afsked från nämnda befattning vid 1896 års slut. Var närvarande vid jubelfesten i Upsala 1893. LNO 1889. De första åren af hans verksamhet såsom khde voro särskildt besvärliga, enär vid tillträdet ännu ingen prästgård var uppförd och den gamla komministergården året förut nedbrunnit. År 1874 ingick han med ansökan till K. M:t, att den inom Ede by belägna delen af prästbordet måtte få från bostället säljas och årliga räntan å köpeskillingen uppbäras af khden i Stöde, enär jorden ej kunnat på antagliga villkor utarrenderas, men detta vann ej K. M:ts bifall. Han var en kraftfull, outtröttlig herde och hade glädjen och tillfredsställelsen att under de 40 åren han styrde och ställde här i församlingen se den mer och mer förkofras så i andligt som i socialt och ekonomiskt afseende. Afled 27 juli 1899. Några drag från hans verksamhet äro tecknade af hans måg professor d:r Wide i en tryckt minnesruna. (1) Prostens porträtt, målat i olja af prof. Axel Jungstedt, är skänkt till kyrkan af arfvingarne. (1) 12/6 1853 i Bodums prästg. m. Ulrika Brandell, f. 15/1 1827, dotter af komm. P. Brandell i Ullånger, d. i Stöde 16/9 1867; ¹ Johan Christoffer Ruuth. Minnesruna av A. G. Wide, Sundsvall 1921. (2) 27/10 1871 m. Margareta Johanna (Hanna) Norberg, f. 5/11 1835, dotter af häradsdom. handl. Israel Norberg i Västby och Carin Nyberg samt änka efter sjökapten J. Nenzén, d. 25/1 1922 i Sundsvall. Barn i förra g.: Johannes, f. 27/6 1854 i Hsand, bosatt i Australien: Anna, f. 13/6 1856, g. 24/9 1885 m. professorn, med. d:r Anders Gustaf Wide, d. 30/6 1925; Elisabeth, f. 24/1 1858, g. m. khden i Skön J. Andersson Bråten, änka 1910; Maria, f. 15/4 1862 i Stöde, d. s. d.; Petrus, f. 9/6 1864, fil. lic., lärov. adj. i Luleå, sedan 1912 i Jönköping, d. där 29/7 1914. - I senare g.: Salomon, f. 2/8 1874, officersaspirant, underintendent, tandläkare, d. 11/12 1915 i Tyringe; Jenny Katarina, f. 15/4 1876; Catharina Maria, f. 16/9 1877; Ulrika, f. 13/8 1880. Tr.: Predikan på Marie Bebådelsedag (i Predikn. af Hsands stifts prester 2., 1884). Predikan på Palmsönd. (i Vårt lands predikobil. n. 13, 1887). - Predikan på 4 sönd. eft. Adv. (i Predikn. öfver nya text. utg. af Ev. Fosterl. stiftelsen 1, 1898. - Några predikningar, m. förf:s porträtt (utg. af prof. A. G. Wide). Sthm 1900. (Original Swedish) Partial English translation John Christopher Ruut II (1823-1899) was born in the Hede, Sweden rectory on February 9, 1823. His parents were Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) and Elizabeth Margaret Nordenström (1784-1825). His father had died before his birth and the mother died when he was 2 ¾ years old. The orphans were placed with relatives, John Christopher was raised by his aunt Anna Martha Nordenström and Anders Hasselgren in Stöde, and he was thus at last the vicar of the parish, in whose small kapellansgård he grew up and won his first education. Stud. in Upsala vt. 1842, Prästv. June 29, 1846 at Communion. adj. in Långsele, served later in the year pp. Temp. past. in Häggdånger and pasta. adj. in the Mountains, where he, ss. v. pastor still remained the greater part of 1848, further past. adj. Lit in 1849-52, v. past. in Nora June to November of 1852; Reg. to assist högv. bishop as pastor of Hsands City November 17 1852, högmässopred. in Hsand the past. care. February 11, 1853; conceived past. items. July 20, 1858; UTN. in favor of khde in aid pastorate June 4, 1859, entry. immediately; w. contr. Dean of Medelpad from the beginning of 1888, ordinary. contr. Dean S. A. June 27, received on request dismissal from the post at the end of 1896. Were present at the jubilee celebrations in Uppsala 1893rd LNO 1889th. The first years of his activity as pastor were especially troublesome, since the access has no parsonage was built and the old curate the farm the year before nedbrunnit. In 1874 he formed part of the application to the K M St., to the Ede village situated within the portion of the table, a priest must obtain from Bostället sale and the annual interest rate on the purchase price collected by khden in aid, since the earth could not plausible conditions on the lease, but it won Not K. M ts accepted. He was a powerful, tireless shepherd and had the pleasure and satisfaction that during the 40 years he ran and stood in this House to see it more and more förkofras so in spiritual as in social and economic point of view. He died on July 27, 1899. Some features of his work are signed by his mag professor d: r Wide in a printed obituary. (1) dean's portrait, painted in oil by professor Axel Jungstedt, was donated to the church by his heirs. (1) On June 12, 1853 he married Ulrika Brandell, who was born on January 15, 1827. She was the daughter of P. Brandell in Ullånger, d in the support 16 / 9 1867; ¹ Johan Christoffer Ruuth. Obituary of A. G. Wide, Sundsvall 1921st (2) 27/10 1871 m. Margaret Johanna (Hanna) Norberg, b. 5 / 11 1835, daughter of häradsdom. handl. Israel Norberg in Västby and Carin Nyberg and widow of a sea captain Nenzén J., d. 25 / 1 1922 in Sundsvall. Children in the last g.: John, b. 27 / 6 1854 Hsand, residing in Australia: Anna Ruuth (1856-1925), b. 13 / 6 1856, on September 24, 1885 she married professor Anders Gustaf Wide (1854-1938). She died on June 30, 1925; Elisabeth, b. 24 / 1 1858, by khden in Beautiful J. Andersson Bråten, widow 1910; Maria, b. 15 / 4 1862 in aid, dsd, Peter; b. 9 / 6 1864, file. Lic., lärov. adj. in Luleå, since 1912 in Jönköping, d. there 29 / 7 1914th - The later g.: Solomon, b. 2 / 8 1874, cadets, the superintendent, dentists, d. 11/12 1915 in Tyringe; Jenny Catherine, b. 15 / 4 1876; Catharina Maria, b. 16 / 9 1877; Ulrika, b. 13 / 8 1880th Tr.: Homily on the Annunciation (in Predikn. Hsands pin of priests 2nd, 1884). Homily on Palm probe. (in our country predikobil. n. 13, 1887). - Homily of 4 divisions. eft. Adv. (in Predikn. over the new text. utg of Ev. Fosterl. Foundation 1, 1898. - Some sermons, etc. the author's portrait (ed. by prof. AG Worldwide). STHM 1900th (Swedish to English with Google Translate Beta in 2009 then tweaked by hand for readability) Timeline *1822 Death of Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822), his father *1823 Birth of Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) in the Hede, Sweden rectory *1825 Death of Elizabeth Margaret Nordenström (1784-1825), his mother *1859 Start as minister in Stöde, Sweden till his death *1899 Death of Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) in Stöde, Sweden External link *Stöde Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Alumni of Uppsala University